


The Fox and the Fawn

by PaperbackTrash



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperbackTrash/pseuds/PaperbackTrash





	The Fox and the Fawn

Elain paced anxiously around the room in the Spring Court that she had become so family with. It had been hers since leaving her sisters and the Night Court to be with her mate. _Mate_ she repeated in her head. _Mate Mate Mate_. There was no need to be nervous around him she reminded herself as she felt her heart hammer wildly in her chest. Lucien sat upon the large silken bed, his metal eye was whirring furiously trying to detect the cause of Elain’s sudden panic. The room was dark save for the moonlight streaming through the window, it highlighted Elain’s soft face enough for Lucien to see the sheen of sweat that was now coating her forehead. His good eye roamed over her watching the way her hands twisted and coiled together, the way her hair billowed around her at every turn she took. _Beautiful_ he thought to himself, even as worked up she was he couldn’t deny her beauty. The golden hints in her hair reflected the moonlight, dancing as if it were alive.

“Love,” He began, his voice was tentative and low. He couldn’t help but think this was his fault. “What’s wrong?”                

                                                                                          
She carried on making circles around the room as if she hadn’t heard him. They had been in each other’s arms moments before, locked in an embrace of kisses and whispers of love. She had removed his tunic, her hands had been exploring every inch of his chest, memorising the feel of him beneath her. She had hooked her leg around his waist and his hands had begun to travel lazily over her exposed thigh, higher and higher until he had reached the hem of her night gown. Suddenly she had jolted from the bed as if his touch on her was a poison to her skin. Although they hadn’t slept together yet and Lucien was giving Elain the space and time she needed to adjust to her new life in the Spring Court, it was Elain that, scantily clad in a silk nightdress, dragged Lucien from the corridor and into her bedroom before pushing him down to her bed. He had hated to think that he had rushed her in any way. He knew that she wanted her first time to be special and there was so much more he could have done to make it so.                                                                                                     
“I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean to rush it, rush you.” The words came babbling out of him and Elain stopped and stared, tears glinting in her eyes.                                                      
“I’m sorry.” He said again. “I know you’re nervous. I was nervous the first time too.” Her face flushed bright red across her cheekbones. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Elain looked down at her mate, watched as the love he felt for her shone in his beautiful face and finally she spoke. “I…I’m not a virgin and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Lucien laughed a real laugh that he felt deep within his stomach and Elain flushed again.      

“You were worried about telling me that? Oh love, I didn’t expect that you didn’t have a life before me. You were engaged as a human.” Lucien’s voice was raspy with his snickers.

Elain felt her face heat again. She didn’t know how to tell him, couldn’t find the words that were sensitive enough.                                                                                        
“It wasn’t Grayson. He was fae.” Her voice was small and weak, even to her own ears.

Lucien stilled, his mind travelled to the Night Court trying to think of any male he knew. He only knew the three he realised, Rhysand and the Illyrians and they were all spoken for, besides he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.                                                                            

“Do I know him?” He asked before he could stop himself.              "

No, it was a long time ago. When I was still human.” She admitted.

_When she was human_ , the words echoed in Lucien’s head. How did she know any of the fae when she was human? Detecting the change in his thoughts Elain knelt before him.             
“I was in the woods one day, picking flowers. I hadn’t realised how close I had gotten to the wall. Feyre would have killed me if she found out. He saw me looking at the plants and I don’t know how but we started talking. We spoke about the troubles of our lives and the things we loved. He loved the beauty of nature too, we had that in common. We didn’t love each other, we just felt…safe together. We met monthly at the full moon for nearly two years and then Feyre was taken and I was too scared to go back at first. I didn’t want to be taken too. When I was finally able to bring myself to go back I couldn’t find him. I never saw him again.”                                                     

Lucien blinked. The sorrow in her words cut through him and he swept his arms around her. He didn’t care that she had a fae lover before him, Mother knew he was no saint, but it did hurt him that something, anything caused her distress.                                     

“I’m sorry love.” He said soothingly as his hand softly stroked circles into her back. “What was his name?” He really didn’t care about the male’s name, he just wanted to know everything about the exquisite female in his arms. The female that loved him so much she was afraid of telling him she had a lover almost two hundred years ago.

“Andras.” She replied with her face pressed into his shoulder.

Lucien’s hands froze on her back as he let that name sink in.


End file.
